fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 151
Sabertooth (Episode) is the 151st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on October 6, 2012. With the Infinity Clock destroyed and the Reborn Oración Seis defeated, Fairy Tail begins celebrating. Legion Corps joins in on their fun, but return to Zentopia Church afterwards. Later on, Gildarts is informed about the Lumen Histoire by Makarov. In addition, Fairy Tail's "Tenrou Team" learn about a new tournament in Fiore that challenges the overall strength of a Guild. Fairy Tail holds the title of weakest while a formerly unknown reigns at the top: Sabertooth. Summary On a grassy plain, two young men discuss the recent return of Fairy Tail's core members. One of them, Rogue, states that he does not care but is reminded of how he used to be a fan of Natsu several years ago; Rogue's response is that it was long ago. Within Zentopia Church, the Archbishop gives a speech saying that those associated in the Church must repent for their sins and begin their lives renewed. Two of the attendees during the speech, Macao and Wakaba, complain about how they were the only ones out of their entire Guild invited to the ceremony. It turns out that the others in Fairy Tail are currently in their Guild's building, where the members of Legion Corps officially apologize for their actions previously; with the apologies spoken, Fairy Tail and Legion Corps celebrate. Meanwhile, in Era, Lahar is informed that the Celestial Spirit Mages descended from Will Neville's pupils have awakened from the spell caused by the Anti-Link, albeit at the cost of their powers. He informs Doranbolt of the news. Relieved, Doranbolt also expresses happiness at the fact Fairy Tail has survived the events of the Infinity Clock. Fairy Tail and Legion Corps continue their celebrations. Natsu and Dan participate in an eating contest together which, after Dan uses Habaraki to gain an advantage in the competition, results in chaos. Sugarboy uses this as an opportunity to get close to Gray but is stopped by Juvia. Coco apologizes to Pantherlily for her initial hostility towards him, though he brushes it off, saying that while she is not the same person he knew in Edolas she does look similar to her, which Pantherlily says is enough for him. Before they can continue their conversation, Samuel appears, wanting to fight, and the two Exceeds begin sparring, having much fun while fighting one another. At the Guild, Gildarts and Byro share an awkward drink together. Byro would break the ice saying that he never knew that Mages such as those in Fairy Tail existed. The two men talk about how the events of the Infinity Clock have changed their relationships so much, yet in such little time. In the meantime, Lucy has a private conversation with Mary Hughes. Mary gives Lucy more insight on her life prior and during her time as a Legionnaire. She reveals that the relationship between the Heartfilia and Lobster family is apparently not true, as Imitatia had claimed previously. Afterwards, she begins to cry before finally apologizing for her initial hostility towards Lucy. Lucy forgives her and even asks if they make up. At sunset, Byro reveals that the Legion Corps have been assigned a new assignment by the Archbishop - seal all the remaining parts of the Infinity Clock - which will also require an immense amount of time in order to complete it. Fairy Tail and Legion Corps bid their final farewells before the latter group leaves the town. Back in Era, Lahar and Doranbolt meet with Org. Lahar shows admiration for the Councilor's hard work during the meeting earlier. He then asks about whether recent lawful acts have been imposed yet. However, Org ignores his question and inquires whether they currently know about the official return of Fairy Tail. He explains that Gran Doma has decided to tie the events of the Infinity Clock and the Reborn Oración Seis with Fairy Tail's return, rather than the Zentopia Church. He begins to lament on the lack of action against Dark Guilds such as Tartaros and Grimoire Heart despite increasing eye watch upon Sabertooth. Org comments further on the eerie silence within the past 7 years. Doranbolt finally asks if he believes that Fairy Tail will strike up another major event in the Magical World, though he is unable to receive a proper answer. to Gildarts.]] Romeo informs Natsu and the others of the Tenrou Team about the current top Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth, which has surpassed Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus with the status. In addition, Fairy Tail has bumped from the strongest to the weakest. When the talk of Guild statuses dies down, Cana asks about Gildarts, and is told that he went off with Makarov to the original Guild Building. It turns out that Makarov is showing Gildarts what is Fairy Tail's biggest secret: Lumen Histoire. Gildarts is appalled by what he's learning but receives an even bigger surprise afterwards, when Makarov tells him that he will be the next Guild Master. In the plains, one of the men continues elaborating on the nostalgia he's feeling with Fairy Tail's return. Suddenly, a Dark Guild archer attacks the two with an arrow, screaming out that he's found "them". The blonde-haired one of the men, Sting, grabs the arrow and begins eating it away, before performing a Dragon Slayer's Roar. He misses the archer and begins complaining that he's gone rusty. The archer recognizes the two as the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Rogue and Sting, and runs away in fear, abandoning the fallen comrades whom the Twin Dragons have defeated. Sting calls out after the unnamed archer, taunting him for his cowardliness. His and Rogue's Exceed partners, Lector and Frosch, return to the duo and the four leave together. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Dark Guild (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** *Dog Whistle Magic * Spells Used * * Abilities used *Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto) *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Immense Strength *Enhanced Reflexes Weapons used *Habaraki *Microphone Staff *Holy Tact *Erza's Holy Hammer *Bow and Arrows Items used *Communication Lacrima Crystal *Golden Seal Manga & Anime Differences *Rather than starting off from the moment Fairy Tail learns about Sabertooth and the Grand Magic Games, with the destruction of the Infinity Clock and the Reborn Oración Seis from the previous episode, there is a celebration. Fairy Tail and Legion Corps party together before bidding their farewells. *After learning about the Lumen Histoire, Gildarts runs into Natsu and Happy. This is not shown in the manga. *Sting's Guild Mark is white in the anime whereas it is dark in the manga. Navigation es:Episodio 151